dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Flingomatic
The Ice Flingomatic is a craftable Structure from the Reign of Giants DLC. It requires 2 Gears, 15 Ice, and 2 Electrical Doodads to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The Ice Flingomatic can be turned on and off by the player. When turned on, the Ice Flingomatic will automatically launch snowballs to extinguish any smoldering objects or Fires, within its range. This also includes Campfires, Fire Pits, Night Lights, and Endothermic Fires. It will not target players holding Torches (or Willow's Lighter). The Ice Flingomatic has a limited fuel tank, indicated by a red gauge on the front of the unit. A full tank will last 5 days and can be refueled with any fuel substances, such as Logs (9%) or Rot (3%), as well as Nitre (19%). As long as the Ice Flingomatic is turned on, it will consume fuel over time. Extinguishing fires and reviving withered plants do not consume additional fuel. The Ice Flingomatic will target Farms and withered Berry Bushes, Grass Tufts, and Saplings, allowing them to be harvested normally throughout Summer. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Ice Flingomatic can be flooded. In Hamlet, Wormwood can be frozen by Ice Flingomatics. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together (DST), when an Ice Flingomatic is interacted with, instead of being turned off, it will go into "Emergency Mode." In this state, the Ice Flingomatic will be in a similar state to its RoG counterpart when turned off, in that it will not save plants or crops from withering or automatically put out all fires within its range, but if a large uncontrolled fire is detected nearby, the machine will sound an alarm, lighting the light bulb on its top and playing a tone. If the machine is not manually turned on or if the detected fire is not extinguished within 15 seconds of the alarm sounding, the Ice Flingomatic will turn itself on and attempt to control the fire automatically. After the fire is controlled, if no more fires are detected for 25 seconds, the Ice Flingomatic will turn itself off again. When automatically responding to an emergency, an Ice Flingomatic cannot be manually turned off once it has been activated. A working Ice Flingomatic can emit enough light to ward off Charlie. An Ice Flingomatic without Fuel can still launch snowballs to extinguish Fires. However, its efficiency is low and ignores smoldering objects. Tips * Since structures can catch on fire during Summer, a Flingomatic can safeguard one's most important structures (e.g. Chests). However careful planning is required so that the Fire Pits and Endothermic Fire Pits are not inside the Flingomatic's area. * The Ice Flingomatic can lob snowballs over all types of Walls. * The Ice Flingomatic will instantly freeze Mobs that are hit by the Snowballs. Players can exploit this to their advantage and stunlock mobs. * Activating the Ice Flingomatic before leaving the area in the Summer will prevent fires from starting or spreading upon return. * The Ice Flingomatic's range is a 9 tile diameter (from the center of the 4th tile across). This applies in both the horizontal and vertical direction (Also about 2 tiles diagonally from center). * When placing Plants around a base, one should position them so that an Ice Flingomatic can function as a sprinkler during the Summer, maintaining them as renewable resources and protecting them from spontaneous combustion. * Despite the high cost of construction and operation, the machine cannot put out extensive fires by itself, requiring more than one. * Having a pre-built Flingomatic in a player's Science tab will allow a player to measure the range of an already placed Flingomatic at any time. This can be done by selecting it from the Science tab and hovering over the placed Flingomatic. When finished, right-clicking will cancel the placement of the new one. * The Ice Flingomatic can fail to stop crops withering during Summer if they are planted in quick succession. The problem can be avoided by waiting for the Ice Flingomatic's animation to complete between each Seed when planting multiple Seeds. Bugs * Sometimes when plants such as Berry Bushes are placed too close to the Ocean, the snowballs launched by the machine won't be able to land. * Sometimes, when harvesting a plant, the Ice Flingomatic will fire snowballs at it indefinitely. ** This may also result in a column of snowballs traveling through the world in a straight direction. * Sometimes the Ice Flingomatic stops throwing snowballs at withered plants. Relogging usually fixes this issue. * May auto target Limpet Rocks and never target anything else. * Thrown snowballs can sometimes get stuck in the air. This typically affects a single snowball from a stream, so the Ice Flingomatic should still be able to put out fires. * Tree seeds extinguished by Ice Flingomatic planted automatically on save/load. Gallery Ice Flingomatic Range.png|Ice Flingomatic's building silhouette showing that its radius is 11 units of wall. IceFlingomaticSnowballSplashArea.jpg|Approximate total snowball splash area Ice Flingomatic Off.png|A turned off Ice Flingomatic that has used some fuel. Ice Flingomatic Flinging.png|An Ice Flingomatic throwing snowballs at two burning Drying Racks. Flinging warrior.png|The Flingomatic being used to freeze mobs near a fire. Flingomatic emergency response.png|A Flingomatic in Emergency Mode detecting and subsequently automatically attempting to extinguish a group of burning Saplings in DST. Note the red light when responding to the emergency instead of the normal green one. Category:Craftable Structures Category:Science Tab Category:Science Category:Non-Flammable Category:Light Sources